New Comic Day
by Zoinks81
Summary: Lincoln goes in search of the newest Ace Savvy comic. But things do not go as he had planned. Will this be a good thing or a bad thing for the little white haired comic fan?


Ok so here is something I literally just wrote today. I ran it through the grammar program real quick so I hope I got all the mistakes. If not I beg your forgiveness lol.

* * *

Lincoln Loud

in

New Comic Day

It was Wednesday afternoon and the weather in Royal Woods was just perfect. The sun was shining and the sky was a crisp clear blue. It was the perfect day for a trip to Mega Comics.

Normally Lincoln would ask Lori to drive him down to the comic store and drop him off, he would browse the back issues bins and drool over the cool statues of his favorite characters, while she would hit up salons and get her hair and nails done up for Bobby. But ever since Bobby and his family moved, Lori didn't go to the salon as much and would just hang around the house on the computer or on the phone texting or video chatting with her boo boo bear. Lincoln understood Lori's lack of motivation to leave the house sometimes, he missed hanging with Ronnie Anne. Luckily for him, they were just good friends and had never actually crossed the line to being boyfriend and girlfriend. There were still plenty of friends for Lincoln to hang with, although most of them were busy today.

He had been waiting for the past month for this particular Wednesday to arrive. Today was the day that the new Ace Savvy annual would come out. It was the conclusion to the epic event The Infinity Deck. Lincoln had reread the first five parts over and over, savoring over every major event that took place in the book. He was a bit upset at the big reveal of One Eyed Jack having been replaced by an evil shape shifting alien. Though the scene where the rabid Dog O' War impaled himself to get at his arch nemesis Nine Lives helped that issue alot.

Lincolns stomach been to gurgle and growl, letting him know that it was time to indulge in a little pre comic snack down. He stopped at the Burpin Burger, thinking about a double bacon burpin burger with extra cheese and some fries and a nice chocolate shake to rinse it all down with. He counted the money he had saved from doing various chores and helping Luan with her Funny Business gigs. After buying the new Call to Arms game he was left with enough to have lunch and get his comic. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

As Lincoln opened the door to walk inside he felt the door suddenly stop as it hit something. That is, it hit someone.

"Aaahhh!" The girl yelled as she dropped her milkshake to the ground, some of it splashing on her red shoes. "Watch it you doofus!"

"Oh man I am so sorry." Lincoln said. He quickly ran to the counter and grabbed two big handfuls of napkins, then ran back and started to clean up the mess he made. "Jeez I am really sorry about this, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

The girl looked to Lincoln with an inquisitive look, as if she were trying to remember something locked away in the resources of her mind. As the thought struck her, she frown and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Uhh, you're that girl guru guy aren't you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lincoln said, that painful memory tucked away somewhere between his cookie wedgie and all the sesame seeds he had to pick from his butt after Ronnie Anne had stuffed Sloppy Joe's down his pants. "Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I have tried to forget all about that. I still have trouble being near pies." He started off into space as he gave a little shudder.

"You and every girl in school." She remarked.

"I know you don't I?" Lincoln asked. He tried to think of who it was he was now embarrassing himself in front of. "Wait you're Kat aren't you? The girl that Zach has a crush on ... oops." Lincoln quickly realized he may have spilled the beans about Zach's little crush.

"Had a crush on." Kat corrected. "He now seems to be totally obsessed with some girl who dresses like a clown."

Lincoln's mind went back to the Sadie Hawkins dance where his sisters had set him up with four different girls. He remembered how well Luan's friend Giggles and Zach seemed to hit off after he had his friends step in to help him out. He had apparently been pretty good at helping his friends find dates after all. He may have not been the girl guru, but he could take pride in the fact that he was a half-way decent match maker.

"Yeah her name is Giggles." Lincoln told her. "She is one of my sisters friends. I guess I kind of set them up by accident."

"Then I guess I have you to thank for getting him to finally move on." Kat said with a slight smile.

"I take it Zach was kind of bugging you?"

"He is a nice enough guy and all, I just didn't like him like that." Kat explained. "And it was starting to get border line stalkerish."

"I know what you mean, my best friend Clyde is like that with my older sister Lori." Lincoln laughed. "It can get a bit sad at times."

Kat smiled as she could imagine the kind of frustration Lincoln's sister was going through. She looked down to the milkshake that was now mostly cleaned up, but still gone. She frowned as she was actually kind of looking forward to trying their new mint chip blast shake.

Lincoln noticed the frown and followed her look to her fallen shake. He realized it was his fault and, after living with ten girls for the past eleven years of his life, he could not stand to see a girl sad. He felt around in his pocket and took the money he had intended for his new comic and gripped it tight. The Infinity Deck would have to wait.

"Hey, since I kinda ruined your shake would you mind if I bought you lunch to make up?" Lincoln said.

Kat smiled and agreed. She went and took a seat near a window that looked out on the parking lot and shopping center just across the street. Lincoln went to the counter and ordered two burpin burger combos with shakes, a mint chip blast for Kat and plain old chocolate one for himself. He made sure to remind the girl taking the order to skip the onions on the burgers. He hated the smell of onions.

Lincoln went to sit down and talked to Kat while he listened for the girl behind the counter to call out his number. He told Kat about his large family and what it was like to live with ten sisters. Kat told him how she was the only child in her family and that her parents wanted more kids, they just were not able to have anymore. She told him how lucky he was to not be an only child. Lincoln kind of felt bad for her, hearing the sadness in her voice as she told him that. He never thought of himself as lucky in that way. Sure he knew he was lucky to have a family that loved and cared for him, but he never really thought how lucky he was to actually have all of his sisters. He often wondered what it would be like to be an only child, yet the sad look on Kat's face made him realize that he would never want that.

The girl behind the counter called out his number and Lincoln went to get their food. He placed the tray on the table in front of them, sat down and started to unwrap his burger.

"So what were you doing today?" Kat asked, sipping on her shake.

"I had some money saved up and wanted to go to lunch then pop by Mega Comics to pick up the new Ace Savvy comic."

"You like really into comics or something?"

"Love'em." He said. "Card carrying nerd since I picked up my first Ace Savvy book." He gave a thumbs up with a huge goofy grin to really hammer home the whole nerd thing. "You into comics?" He said before taking a bite of his burger.

"Nope. But I really enjoy the movies they make from them." She told him. "That Archno-Lad movie was super fun, and the actor who played him was soooo cute."

"Can't say I noticed that, but yeah the movie was pretty awesome. I liked how we finally got to see The Bird of Prey in a film. He has always been one of my favorite Archno-Lad villains."

"Yeah he was actually pretty cool." Kat said, smiling at the white haired boy sitting across from her. She had never actually paid much attention to Lincoln before. He was a really nice guy and seemed really sweet and caring.

"So how's your shake?" Lincoln asked.

"Huh? Oh it's really good." Kat told him, snapping back from the little trip into her mind. "You want to try some?"

"Nah." Lincoln put his hand up and waved the idea off. "Me and old chocy here go way back. I would hate to cheat on her with another flavor." He kissed his shake, getting a little laugh from Kat.

After they finished eating Lincoln piled their wrappers, used napkins, and empty cups on top of the tray and took the tray to the trash can near the entrance. He dropped the trash into the hole and placed the tray on top of a rack on the trash can where the sign had instructed him to do so. He walked over and held the door open for Kat, receiving a nice smile from her. They stepped outside and looked around, each one not knowing what to really say to the other.

"So uh I guess I will see you at school when we go back." Lincoln said.

"Yeah I guess so." Kat forced a smile. She wanted to give him her number, but for some reason found herself uncharacteristically shy. "Well have fun at the comic shop."

"Yeah that would have been fun." Lincoln halfheartedly mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked with a curious frown.

"Well I sorta spent my comic money on lunch for us." He confessed.

"But you said you had money saved up?"

"I had enough for lunch for one and a comic."

"You blew all your money on me?" Kat yelled. She suddenly felt horrible, worse than the time when she had told Zach she would rather kiss a frogs butt. "But why?"

"I guess you could say that the girl guru's kryptonite is is a sad girl." He told her. "But hey it's no biggie, I can always work for some more money and get it later." Lincoln shrugged it off as if it were no big deal. "Anyways I better get going. It was fun doing lunch with you Kat, sorry again for making you spill your shake."

Lincoln took off towards home. Kat stood there in front of the double glass doors at that Burping Burger, trying to understand what had just happened and why she felt so bad. She did not understand why she had been too shy to give Lincoln her number, and she failed to understand why she felt so bad that this cute ... _oh_ **,** she thought to herself. It all had just fell into place. She was starting to develop a little crush on Lincoln Loud. Kat reached into the small side pocket on her black and polka dotted skirt. She pulled out a few dollar bills and some change. She did not know how much a comic book cost, but she was going to go find out.

It had been a few days since Lincoln had lunch with Kat. He started to save a few bucks for his comic and was planing to head to the comic store with Clyde on the weekend when he got back from his vacation with his dads. Until then, he would just spend the week re-reading the first five parts of the story again. Yeah, it was that good.

Lincoln had been outside taking a walk around the neighborhood. He wanted to help his friends kill zombies on Call to Arms, but his mother decided he needed some fresh air. She gave him a choice between going out for a nice walk, or helping Lynn practice her moves. Since Lynn had a superkick that could make Michael Shawn jealous, he opted for the nice walk.

As he made his way home his mind drifted to that day with Kat. He was kicking himself for not asking for her number, or at least giving her his. He has a lot of fun hanging out with her, and she turned out to be a lot cooler than he first thought when he noticed her around school. He wondered how things would be when they go back to school. Would she wave at him in the halls? Maybe stop and chat at his locker? Would she eat lunch with him and his friends?

As Lincoln approached the house he stopped and checked the mail, picking the mail box up off of the ground then placing it back on the post. _Dang it_ , he thought to himself. He walked to the front door, opened it and started to walk inside when he saw all ten of his sisters standing in the hall waiting for him. The grins on their faces informed him that something had happened, something they loved and he was a little terrified to find out about.

"Uhhh what's going on?" He hesitantly asked.

"Someone stopped by." Lori said in a sing-song voice.

"Who was it?" Lincoln asked, using the same sing-song tone his sister just used.

Luna pulled the Ace Savvy annual out from behind her back. It was wrapped in a protective plastic bag that reflected the light from the hallway. On the cover Ace Savvy held The Infinity Deck in his hand as purple energy with black orbs surrounded the hand. Behind Ace were the various other character from the story arc. The vile villain of the story Helix Prime hovered over the hero, a sick and twisted grin drawn on his face. Behind Helix was the real One Eyed Jack standing off against his alien doppelganger. The image on the cover was the most beautiful thing he had seen as it was the special variant cover drawn by Lee James. He wiped away the drool from his mouth.

"But how? Who? Why?" He stammered as his mind tried to stop from over heating in the excitement of the moment.

"Oh are you wondering where this comic book came from?" Lori said, looking to her nails and mocking her little brother.

 _No spit Sherlock_ , Lincoln wanted to tell her, yet refrained from letting the words escape from his mouth. He did not want the moment to be ruined by his eminent death at the hands of his oldest sister.

"Well mate, this little item was dropped off by a certain young lass." Luna teased in her British accent.

"EEEEE! Lincy's got a girlfriend!" Leni screamed and danced around.

This prompted the other nine girls to all let out a collective "EEEEE!" while they danced to their own ear-piercing screech. Lincoln plugged his ears, gritted his teeth and hoped his ear drums would survive the whole ordeal.

"I do not have a girlfriend." He told them removing his fingers from his ears.

"That is literally what you told us with Ronnie Anne."

"I know, and I didn't have a girlfriend then either." He retorted. "Hold on a sec ok. Who was it that dropped this off? What did she look like?"

The ten sisters all looked and grinned at each other, then turned their attention to Lincoln, their looks turning to one of adorable admiration. He knew they all wanted to _Awwwww_ but kept it in.

"She was so pretty and seemed so nice Lincy." Leni said.

"I was particularly fond of her blood-red shirts." Lucy said.

"Kat?" Lincoln said confused. "But how did she know where I lived?"

"You can literally find out anything with Google you little twerp." Lori said.

"Wait why am I now a twerp?" Lincoln often had hard times following his sisters train of thought and rapid mood swings. He was never sure which ones would hit him or hug him on a day to day basis.

"Because you never tell us when you have a girlfriend." Lori said.

"Once again, not my girlfriend."

"Still you could tell us when there is a girl in your life."

"Yeah dude, we like to know when our little bro has been shot through the heart." Luna said.

'Please, no Jon Bovi references." Lincoln shook his head.

"Oh Lincoln don't be too _**Vain**_." Luan joked.

"Nice rebound pun dude."

"Thanks I try." Luan shrugged and smiled.

Lincoln notices that there was a small note attached to the comic. _How did I not notice that before?_ He thought to himself. He reached out to take the comic and read the note, only to have Luna yank it from his grasp.

"Hey what gives?" He said annoyed.

"Tell us a little about this girl and you can have your comic dude."

Lincoln knew that resistance was futile as his sisters were like a cybernetic collective conscience when they meddled in his matters of the heart. He sighed and decided it was better to play along, after all they would hound him until they got every juicy detail from him. It was better to just treat this like removing a band-aid, just rip it and be done with it.

"She is this girl from school." He told them. "We never really talked before or anything, in fact she always came off a bit snooty at times. But the other day I accidentally made her drop her milkshake. So to make it up to her, I kinda used my comic money to buy her lunch."

"Awwwww." Leni gushed.

"Must be serious if you gave up a comic for her dude."

"That seemed like a fair _**Shake**_. Haha, get it?"

The whole room groaned, except Luna who decided to let the bad pun pass as she was still proud of the earlier Jon Bovi joke she made.

"Anyways." Lincolns said, trying move past his sisters comments. "It turned out she was pretty cool."

"Why didn't you give her your number?" Lori asked.

"I uh, I don't know. I guess I was a little nervous."

"Because you like her?" She prodded.

Lincoln thought about it for second. He had experienced enough crushes by now to realized one when it came along. First there was Christina, then there was of course Ronnie Anne, and then Paige. He was pretty sure he could now add Kat to that list.

"Yeah I guess I kinda do like her." Lincoln confessed.

Luna handed him the comic book. All the girls looked at their little brother with a gushing look of love and affection. They were proud of Lincoln, he was turning into quite the little ladies man.

"Call her and tell her. Make this happen." Lori told him.

"But I don't have her number." He said.

"It's in the note."

"How do you know that?"

"This girl just went out of her way to buy you a stupid comic book, find out where you live, and drop it off in person with a note attached. Trust me, it's in the note." Lori told him.

Lincoln took the comic upstairs and went into his room, closing the door behind him. He removed the note and put the comic on his desk. The Infinity Deck would have to wait, he had something more important to read. He unfolded the note and started to read.

 _Lincoln,_

 _As you can tell I went to the comic store and got the comic book for you. I wanted to say thank you for treating me to lunch and using you comic money on me. That was really sweet of you, especially since we have never really talked before. I would really like to change that. Text me or give me a call sometime._

 _Kat_

 _555-6166_

Lincoln smiled. He took out his phone and stared at it for a moment, his eyes darting between the phone and the piece of paper with the phone number on it. Butterflies began to fill his stomach and his heart beat faster and faster. Lincoln took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Here goes nothing." He said.

End

* * *

Well what did you guys think? It was supposed to be a short story about Lincoln going to the comics store but I thought it needed a little something more to make it interesting. I decided to use Kat as everyone uses Ronnie Anne and I have even seen some good stories with Haiku. I like the way Kat looks and love that she is a background character, which means they may never fully develop her, which gives me alot of different ways I could take her. So as always please review the story and tell what you loved or hated about it. Remember writers feed of your comments, so please don't make me starve :-)


End file.
